The Huff Cough is an effective technique for clearance of pulmonary secretions from the airways. It is often utilized in the treatment of COPD, or Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, although it may also be useful in other respiratory treatments. In general, the Huff Cough involves a patient using his or her diaphragm to breathe in slowly, holding the breath for two to three seconds, and forcing the breath out of his or her mouth in one quick burst of air, making sure the back of the throat is kept open. This technique is typically repeated multiple times during a single treatment. The length and force of the breath may be varied in order to treat different portions of a patient's airways.
Despite its efficacy, the Huff Cough may be difficult for some populations to effectively perform, requiring coaching from respiratory professionals. To that end, a user-friendly Huff Cough simulation device that provides physicians and patients with improved control over the treatment is desirable.